VicTORIa is Victorious!
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: Hollywood Arts and Sherwood High combine schools and Tori who is a nerd at Sherwood goes from just Tori to Victorious. It AU and Tori and Beck. please love. The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Tori sighed as she stepped off the bus to walk into her school. It was early Monday morning it was also in the fall so the air had a chilling bite to it which made her shiver. The thought of entering the school made the chills multiply. She looked around scanning the area to making it sure that it was safe. She reached up and pushed her glasses up her nose before lowering her gaze to the ground as she took several steps towards the door she found herself falling to the earth the books she had been carrying scattered around the ground and pain shooting across her palm and her long brown hair went flying over the top of her head to the front of her face. She heard several snickers and chuckle arise from the nearby students.

Tori reached up to brush the hair out of her eyes to see what the cause of her fall was. As she looked around she spotted two cheerleaders who laughing much harder than the other students that were standing around watching the scene. The two girls were the queens of Sherwood High School. The two girls name was Nikki Thomson and Cindy Dean. She knew exactly what happened. They tripped her like they did almost everyday. Sometimes they do meaner stunt then this, but that was usually at lunch or in between classes.

Tori glared at them in return "What was that for?" She asked angrily as her palm was now burning from scraping the pavement. She shook her hand slowly trying to ease the pain.

"That was for getting of the bus," Nikki said leaning down with a mean smile plastered across her pug looking face.

"I didn't even do anything to you," Tori said defending herself.

"Yeah you do. By living its offensive," Nikki retorted icily as she walked by two entered the school and kicked her books across the side walk as she disappeared in the crowd. Tori sighed as got up and collected her thing. She looked at her palm and looked like she would be using more band-aid from the stash in her locker that she kept for occasions like this. After picking up her things from the ground she made it safely in the door without attracting unwanted attention and she had the same luck on the way to her locker. She sighed in relief as she juggled all her books on her knee as she tried with much diffcultly to open her locker. When she got it open she laughed nervously and proud that she come through victoriously in her stuggle.

"That beat my own personal record," she smiled as she placed the heavy books in her locker but keeping the ones the ones that she needed for her first class which was her favorite Math.

"Look! The nerd is talking to herself again!" A guy named Chase Leeman said with one hand cupped around his mouth to make his voice louder and the other was pointed at her. The unexpected to voice made Tori jump and to scream in surprise and she ended up slamming injured palm in the metal of the lockers. The hall way erupted into insane laughter, Tori turned her head down not to show any of her tears as she slammed her locked her shut and hurried to her class to get away from the humiliating scene.

Once she was inside the classroom she made her way to her seat. There she said down and took of her classes and cried in to her hands. She cried for a few minute as she tried to calm herself down and get ready for the day's lessons. As she got out her math homework to go over before she turned it , the deep voice of the principle came over the intercom.

"Attention all students and faculty, please be advise that the whole student body will be meeting in the gym in about thirty minutes to discuss a very important matter. When the bell rings the students will come straight to the gym anyone one who strays away with a week's worth of detention on the weekends. Thank you and I hope everyone has a good day!" He said as he signed off on the intercom.

The teacher Miss Emily came in with a huff. " Good morning everyone," She said with a kind smile. " I normally would start off with Monday mornings with a discussion, but since there has a been a change I will call the roll and take up your home work assignments," She told her students as she sat down at her desk and opened her grade book and started calling out names.

After a few minutes of marking out the students that were absent that day, Miss Emily walked about the room taking up the homework and helping the students who had a question or did not understand something.

Tori looked at her watch and sighed. So much for the safety of her class she would be getting trampled within a few minutes time. Victoria Vega or Tori her parents and sisters called her was very unpopular here at her school. Her sister Trinia Vega didn't not attend this school as she attended a school called Hollywood Arts a school for talented students, but Tori was not interested in things like that she just liked to be normal and do normal things. Her parents were a cop who was her dad and a lawyer who is her mom. They lived in a pretty big house that over looked the city, but no one knew this because no one has ever been over to Tori's house, but she wanted people to like her for her and not for her things. Tori's a very pretty girl, shy and kind. She has no confidence in herself at all and things at school didn't help her self-esteem at all.

The bell rang and everyone began to pile out of the room. Tori waited for everyone to leave before she left the room herself. On the way to the gym she nervously bit on her finger nails trying to prepare herself for any sudden attacks that might come her way.

Once she entered the gym she spotted a vacant seat and made her way towards it. When she sat down she felt her cell phone vibrate. She lifted up to get it out of her butt pocket and looked at the screen it was her sister Trinia texting her :

Trinia: Hey Sis, I have news for you!

Tori texted back.

Tori: What new?

Trinia: It is too much for a text, but I'll tell you tonight.

As Tori went to text back she fell into the floor and her cell phone went across under the chair. Tori looked up to see that someone had pushed her out of the seat to make room for their friend. She sighed as she crawled to find her phone. After several minute of battling feet and students she finally got her pink pearphone back and went to find another seat.

Tori finally found a seat in the middle and hoped that no one would mess with her. She already had two injuries from today and it was only 8:30. Tori was playing with her phone when the principle Mr. Campbell and another guy she did not know come to stand in the center.

"Everyone quiet down please. I have some very important announcements for Sherwood high.," Mr. Campbell said and held his hand out. "Next to me is Mr. Eikner the principle of Hollywood Arts. We have announcement that will have huge affect the student bodies of our schools. Charlie?" He said turning the microphone over to the other man.

"I am going to cut it straight to the chase," Mr. Eikner said scanning the crowd. "The announcement is we are going to be combining the schools Hollywood Arts and Sherwood High starting in two days."

There was a silence as the words sank in to their mind before one stood up. "What are you saying?"

"They schools are combining with each other for the time being. As the result of the fire of the Hollywood Arts Building they will be coming here for the school year until their building is rebuilt."

Tori felt herself blink as words sank into herself. She had heard about the fire from Trinia and the news. A science project went badly wrong and the building went up in flames rather quickly. The students are quite devastated that their beloved school has to be rebuilt. They were to be discussing where to send their students for the time being and apparently that school was going to be where Tori Vega was attending.

"BOOO!" A guy said standing to her left. "Why here?"

"Well this was the fastest we could come up with," Mr. Eikner said answering the young guy's question. Mr. Campbell took the microphone back.

"You are all to make them feel welcomed," The gray haired principle pressed. "As doing so we will be taking in a tradition that takes place at Hollywood Arts. All students must customize their lockers and be creative and the top five most well thought and creative lockers will get ten extra points to which ever subject that choose. Also at the end of the year there will be a big talent show and whoever is to win will receive a trip to San Francisco for a week as well as a spot to be a student at Hollywood Art. "He explained as he looked back. "Is that everything?"

"No that about covers it." Mr. Eikner smiled. "We can't thank you enough for taking us in when we need it the most. Your efforts will forever be recognized at Hollywood Art."

The two men shook hands as they parted and dismissed the gym. The students realized that their principle was firm about this and there were no if and buts about it. The gym was filled with a constant chatter about the news of the Hollywood Art students coming to their school.

Tori got out her phone and texted her sister back.

Tori: I think I know what you want to talk about.

She hit send.

Trinia answered almost immediately to Tori's.

Trinia: Isn't exciting? We'll be together again.

Tori texted back her response.

Tori: Yeah, but it is also sad too. You really loved that school.

Trinia: Yeah

Tori smiled at the text at the thought of her sister coming to school here for a while and it would be nice to have someone nice to talk about. Trinia didn't know about the bullying, in fact her parents didn't even know. Tori decided to put her phone away before she was spotted with and given a detention and made her way back to her math class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the session in the gym the day passed fairly quickly for Tori and before she knew it, she was at her locker getting the books for her homework. She was standing at her locker cleaning a smudge of her glass when she felt her phone vibrate and she got it out. It was Trinia.

Trinia: Hey girl, I am waiting for you out side.

Tori did a victory dance in her mind about the fact of not having to ride that stupid smelly bus. She quickly got the rest of her things as she turned around to see the evil brats heading her way. She groaned knowing that they were coming for her and the stopped in front of her.

"Hey Tori," Cindy said while she was chewing on gum and twirling her long hair around her pointer finger. Nikki just smirked as if she was forming a plan in her puny little brain.

"Hey," Tori responded slowly before cocking an eyebrow up looking at the two bimbos in front her.

"What you doing?" Nikki asked.

"Leaving," Tori said stating the obvious.

"I see," Nikki said looking up and down Tori's body. Tori felt her body coil from those eyes, and she began to feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked the girl in return.

"Just taking in your ugliness," Nikki stated with a snort. "I mean how do your parents put up with you? I am sure they are so embarrassed by you."

Tori felt the anger take over her body and tried to make her way around the girl, but they blocked her way.

"Aww, did I offend the nerd?" Nikki asked as if she was sorry in a fake voice.

"No, I just want to get away from you." Tori said honestly.

"We are not that bad." Cindy said in an airy gasp.

"Just let me go," Tori pleaded as she knew that Trinia was waiting for her in the parking lot.

"That would be no fun." Nikki said as she placed one of her skinny arms around the brunette Latina.

"It would be fun for me," Tori said shaking Nikki's unwanted arm off her body and stepped in front of her. She finally felt the courage to just leave the girls and she left but not before she felt bony fingers clench around her brown strands of hairs pull back making pain sear across her scalp.

"Ow!" Tori gasped painfully.

"Listen bitch, I will not have you attitude towards me." Nikki said to her. "Your day just worse tomorrow so just be prepared." She said as she let go of Tori's hair roughly making her crash in to nearby students. Tori looked up at the girls.

"Look you are where you should be with the dirt," Nikki laugh and Cindy joined and they took this opportunity to kick her in both her shins making her gasp in pain once again and grabbed her legs to rub the pain away. Nikki then took her back pack and unzipped it then turned it upside down to empty its containments on to the floor after this she took Cindy by the arm and they left as they got bored with their human toy.

Tori sighed and her legs were throbbing as she gathered up her things from the floor and back into her bag. She stood up and kept her head down as she made a beeline for Trinia's car. Outside she scanned the parking lot for a red convertible which was parked in front of the car. She slowly walk and limbed slight from the abuse in the hallway. Tori forced herself to smile as she got in to the car and sighed in relief as she sat down in to the soft leather seats of the car.

"Oh that feels so good," Tori spoke as she was in heaven.

"Hi to you too," Trinia said warmly.

"Sorry its been a long day." Tori admitted softly as she took her glasses off to rub her temples.

"Tell me about it," Trinia said as she looked in the rearview mirror as she corrected her lip gloss on her lip. "Let's go to the mall I need to pick out an outfit for my date tonight with Jordan and I need to look good."

The mall sounded nice and relaxing and Tori nodded as she could use the relaxing time to get over the day that she just had.

"Let's go I could go for a slushy and a soft pretzel with cheese." Tori said as she placed her glass back on and leaned her head back against the headrest as her sister started that car and drove off for the mall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This is my first Victorious fanfic and it is an AU with a twist. I am leaning toward Beck and Tori as a couple, but I don't know yet, but it is leaning towards that in my mind.

This is just the introduction chapter and I will introduce more characters in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and making me feel so welcomed! I am sorry for the misspelling of Trina but I will make it up to you by writing this next chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

During the next twenty minutes Tori and Trina found themselves in a traffic jam. There were horns going off like it was a celebration and Trina was one of them.

"C'mon!" Trina cried in frustration and began blaring her horn at someone who just honked at her.

"What is going on?" Tori said leaning up in her seat trying to see around a big truck that was in front of them.

"I don't not know, but we have to get there before all the good dresses are gone!" Trina said and let out a sigh of relief when they were able to drive a few paces before stopping again. Trina sighed leaning her forehead in to her hand and looked over to her sister. "Hey what happened there?" She asked pointing to her hand.

Tori looked down and remembered that she forgot to put bandages on her wounds this morning. "Oh that I fell getting off the bus," Tori said forcing a laugh.

"Oh Tor! You are so clumsy! But I love you anyway," Trina said before looking behind her before moving into the next lane to get around the crazy truck driver and luckily for them is was a clear shot to the exit where they needed off to reach the mall.

Trina found a space near the middle of the parking lot and the two got out making their way inside out of the chilly air.

"Burr!' Trina said rubbing her arms to chase away the chills and the goosebumps that were now covering her arms.

"Where to first?" Tori asked looking to her left and to her right. The mall was buzzing with shoppers as it was mid October and everyone was trying to get their costumes for Halloween.

Trina pursed her lips together as if she couldn't make up her mind on where she wanted to go. "There!" She pointed to a store and Trina grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her into the store and they started going through the rack.

"What about this one?" Tori asked pulling a baby blue halter dress that came to right before her knees.

"Nah, I want something darker," Trina said pulling out a purple skinny strapped dress. "Ohhh I like! Oh I am going to look so fab in this, but I'll pick out a few more so I can have choices." She said pulling out a green one that was similar then a pink strapless dress and with that she went in to the fitting room. While she waited Tori started searching through the rack for a few tops for herself and while she's looking she noticed a short girl with dark red hair and an African American guy that towered her looking at clothes and she felt herself getting shy and lowered her gaze to focus on the task at hand. She noticed that the red haired girl disappeared in to the same fitting room as her sister. The guy then turned around and had this bored look on his face as he waited for his friend. Tori watched him through her long lashes and noticed that his gaze had landed on her. She bit her lip as she was afraid that he would come over and start picking on her. He started smiling, but it wasn't mean and walked over to her.

"Hey there," He greeted in a kind voice.

"Hi," She said in a soft shy voice.

"My name is Andre," He said smiling kindly again.

"My name is Tori," She said looking at him.

"You live around here?" Andre asked interested in starting a conversation.

"Yeah," Tori nodded and bit her lip nervously.

"Where do you go to school-?" His question was interrupted by his friend who came out from the dressing room in a hurry.

"Andre!" She walked up him and Tori.

Tori went back to looking for a top for school tomorrow trying to go unnoticed by the pretty red head.

"Yo, that's rude," Andre said in a scolding voice. "I was talking to this girl here. What was your name again?"

"Tori…," Tori answered as she looked back up.

"Oh Hi….What's a Tori?" the young girl asked in a confused voice.

"That's her name," Andre whispered in the girls ear.

"Ohhh, I am Cat," She said smiling and went up to hug her.

Tori flinched from the unexpected gesture and Andre took notice and pulled Cat back.

"What did we tell you about hugging people we don't know?" Andre asked raising his one eyebrow.

"She looks so nice," Cat said defending her actions. Tori smiled slightly at Cat and folded her arms around her waist thinking that the hug was actually nice compared to the pain she experienced at school.

"Well some people are comfortable with it. What did you need when you came out here screaming?" Andre asked.

"Jade just texted me and said that we needed to meet her and the others in the food court because they are really hungry," Cat said as she repeated the text on her phone.

"Alright," Andre said and looked to Tori again.

"It was nice meeting you," He told and turned around walking off humming a tune. Tori thought it sounded pretty good. Cat turned to Tori.

"I hope we meet again, bye!" She said excitedly as she followed her friend. Tori cocked her own eyebrow at the odd girl and went back to finding a top. She found a nice sparkly pink one in her size and matched it to a pair of dark jeans with a design on the leg.

"Tori!" Trina called out as she exited the dressing room making Tori turn around. "What do you think?' She asked and she was wearing the dark purple dress that she had picked out.

"I love it! You look amazing!" Tori said smiling big at her older sister.

"I know right," Trina said and looked at the reflection in the mirror. "It makes my boobs look big, so I think it's a winner!" She turned around.

Tori laughed at her sister since she was always trying to make her figure bigger, but she didn't know how good her body looked.

"Are you hungry?" Trina asked as her stomach let out a moan making blush slightly.

"Starving," Tori nodded and she could seriously go for a pizza or a cheeseburger.

"Alright, why don't do to the food court and I will meet you there. I want a salad with everything on it," Trina said getting out some money for Tori to buy them a meal.

"Alright," Tori said as she went to the counter to pay for the items that she chose. After she finished paying for her purchases she left the store to go to the food court. She was fighting an inner battle on what to eat on the way and once she got of the elevator (She didn't feel like taking the stairs) Tori caught the whiff of a nice juicy burger and that made her mind up.

Tori walked over to the burger shop and was waiting for the person in front of her to get finished with her business and Tori realized that it was the red head from earlier. Cat She remembered.

Once she was finished Cat turned around and noticed Tori. "You're the pretty girl from earlier," She smiled at her.

"Uh yeah, how are you?" Tori asked.

"I am fine, but really hungry," Cat answered as she moved to the side as she waited for her food allowing Tori to move to the front.

"Can I take your order?" The guy behind that counter asked.

"Yeah can I have a large cheeseburger meal and a salad with everything on it with ranch dressing?" Tori smiled shyly to the clerk. He nodded and entered the items in to his computer and looked up at Tori and repeated her order back. "That will be 13.50."

Tori handed him the money and waited for the change and her food.

"Hey where are you sitting?" Cat asked.

"Um I don't know," Tori looked around for a place but didn't know where obviously where Trina could find her.

"Sit with me then!" Cat said excitedly.

"Oh I don't want to intrude," Tori denied the request but Cat was not going to take 'NO' for an answer.

"It will be fine, I promise and you won't be intruding." Cat said kindly as the waiter handed them both their food on trays. "Just follow me," Cat said mentioning to follow her with her finger. Tori looked for away to escape so she could hide from people, but Cat was not going to let her off the hook so Tori followed her to a group of friends that included the same guy from before, a guy with a puppet wearing glasses, a tall dark haired guy so much cuter than any guy at her school, and a tall brunette dressed in all black and had different color stripes in her hair.

Tori remained standing as Cat sat down next to the girl and turned to Tori.

"Guys this is Tori and Tori this is my friends," Cat said and pointed to the girl. "This is Jade," Cat said

"Hey there," Jade said not looking at her as she munched on some fries.

"You already met Andre," Cat said. Andre nodded at her.

"Hello again," Andre said with the same smile as he had given her in the store.

"Hey," Tori smiled back shyly.

"This is Beck," Cat said pointing to the dark haired guy sitting next to the guy with the puppet.

"Hey," He smiled back at her and Tori found herself smiling back.

"I'm Robbie," Robbie said introducing himself, "And this is-"

"Dude I can introduce myself," Rex said and his head turned to Tori. "I am Rex why don't you call me sometime," he said with a chuckle and winked at her. Tori did not know how to feel with a puppet hitting on her.

"Well are you going to sit down or what?" Andre said clearing a space for her to sit next to him. Tori looked around to see if she could spot her sister and spot Cindy and Nikki from school talking with friends and Tori sat down quickly so they wouldn't spot her. That is when Tori notice the front of Andre's jacket the letters where big red letters HA.

"Do you guys go to Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked curiously.

"Yeah, we did." Robbie said sadly. "Our school burned down."

"I heard," Tori said shyly. "I am sorry about your loss," She said thoughtfully

Tori was not used to talking to people, so she didn't know what to say and decided to take a drink from her straw and the cool liquid felt good against her dry throat.

"Where do you go?" Jade asked next.

"No where special," Tori said.

"And that would be where?" Jade asked.

"Sherwood High," Tori admitted sadly.

"Hey we will be going there too," Andre said excitedly. "It's nice to know that the students are really nice."

'You don't even know,' Tori thought to herself and looked at her watch.

"You look familiar," Beck said taking in her features. Tori looked back at him.

"I do? How?" Tori asked him.

"I don't know. Did you ever come to the big showcase a few months back?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I did." Tori answered slowly. "I didn't really pay attention I had a big physics test the Monday after so I was studying mostly through it."

"I see," Beck looked around.

Trina popped up from around the corner. "There you are!" She accused Tori. "I have sent you six messages!"

Tori turned to her sister. "You did?" She asked getting her phone out checking it. "I have no signal that's why."

"How do you know Trina?" Andre asked.

"We sisters," Trina answered. "I am the talented one and she is the one with strong teeth."

"Trina!" Tori said embarrassed and hid her face want to die.

The group looked uninterested in Trina as Jade looked at her watch and said "Ohh look at the time!" and stood up cleaning her place up.

"Yeah, we have to go work on the script for Wednesday," Andre said.

"Script?" Tori asked looking to Andre. Andre went to answer Tori but was cut off by Jade.

"It is none of her business!" Jade said glaring at Andre and Andre returned her glare with his own.

"We'll see you at school in a few days," Beck said smiling getting up with his friends and Tori felt giddy but ignored because as of two days from now they will hate her.

"See ya," Robbie said and clapped a hand over Rex's mouth to keep him quiet and Cat followed with a simple wave, "By pretty girl." With that the group left and disappeared out of thin air as if they were never there. Tori shook her head and decided to dive in to her hamburger before she killed a hippo.

"I see you met _them_," Trina said spitefully.

"Who are they?" Tori asked.

"Just some very untalented kids from my school the puppet guy called my one woman show a comedy!" Trina said with a frown.

"I take it that you don't get along?" Tori said through a mouth full of meat.

"No…Not at all," Trina said taking a bite of her salad. "Eww this is soggy!" Trina said as she got up to get a new salad leaving Tori alone with heaven with her meal.

Tori sat there as dread filled her whole being. She did not know what to think about the group, but they seem nice except the Goth looking girl and knew it wouldn't be long before Nikki and Cindy got their claws in to them and Trina didn't like them either but she could understand them as Trina was her sister and they fought a lot over things. Tori just could not help feeling that her school days are going to be worse…much worse than today.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dun dun dun! Hey there. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I hope you like this one and to answer ones question about how Tori dresses: Yes she does, but she still can get picked on by people even with the nicest clothing.

I hope you like how I introduced the characters and there will be more to come. Also! Why did they have to dye Jade's hair from to black? She is a very pretty girl and looked fine the way she was originally and now she looked really pale! I love Jade and I am going to work on her character somewhat and as for Trina and Tori having a mall day because they are sisters, even though they fight a lot on the show and they don't show any sister time so I am going to add that in as well!

Bori all the way!

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I actually don't mind Tandre or Bade. I like them together and I like Tori and Beck together and can picture Jade and Andre, but for this one I have Tori and Beck in my mind and I would like to see them together. Oh and there will be Tade or Jori friendship!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Two days later_

Tori was upstairs in her room getting ready for the school day. She put on the brand new pair of jeans on that she had purchased from the mall a couple of days ago along with one of her favorite blue shirts. She then got a squirt of mousse and ran it through the curls of her hair that she decided to style today; after she was finished then she placed her glasses on her face. Then Tori took a look in the mirror and was somewhat satisfied on the way she looked. She thought she could look better, but knows that it would never happen.

Tori grabbed her back and went down stair to the kitchen where her Trina was waiting for her. Trina was talking with their mother who was dressed for court that morning. Holly Vega caught sight of her daughter and smiled at her.

"Good morning honey," Holly said after taking a sip of coffee.

"Hey mom," She said grabbing a muffin and sat down at the table.

"You look lovely this morning," Holly said bring a glass of orange juice to her.

"Thanks mom," she smiled as she shoved a piece of muffin in to her mouth.

"I can't believe that I have to go to school at a normal high school," Trina complained as she sat down as she put on a shimmery lip gloss.

"It will be fine honey," Holly said as she looked at her watch. "Well I have to go," She said grabbing her court bag and kissed both her daughters on the head as she left to go to work.

"Ready?" Tori asked as she finished her drink and got her backpack and hurried out the door to catch the bus.

Trina hurried after her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"The bus," Tori said cocking her head towards the yellow bus waiting for her.

"No, you are riding with me." Trina told her. "You don't have to ride that thing is you don't want to."

Tori thought about it and nodded. "Yeah," She agree and followed her sister to her car and they drove to school together.

The school was about fifteen minutes long and Tori felt her stomach twisting as she exited the car. Trina got out her schedule and locker number. Her locker and homeroom was in the junior hall on the other side of the school from Tori. Tori was kind of happy about this as she had her own space. A

As she walked into the school she noticed a difference in some of the lockers. They were decorated with different styles and different ways. Some of the lockers didn't have anything including hers. She came in front of her locker and stared at it as she bit her lip trying to think of an idea on what to do for hers. Tori caught something out of the corner of her eye and saw the Goth looking chick from the mall coming her way. She couldn't remember her name and tried to think of it and watched come to the locker beside hers which had scissors on the front in various colors.

Tori looked around because she thought that someone else had owned it, but couldn't remember who or unless she never paid attention.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jade felt a pair of eyes on her and turned hers to her left finding someone staring at her. "What?" She snapped at the girl making her jump. The girl returned to what she was doing without another glance and then Jade remembered that face.

"Hey you're that girl from the mall the other day," Jade said to her. Jade couldn't remember her name as she had only spoken a few words to her.

"Yeah," Tori said not looking at her intertwining her fingers and her gaze was on the floor.

"What class do you have now?" Jade asked getting out a notebook and textbook that was painted…black.

"Math," Tori answered as if she dreading to tell her the answer.

"Oh cool so do I," Jade said looking at her class schedule that was in her hand. "Do you have Mrs. Dunstan?"

"Yeah," Tori answered.

"Do you mind showing me that way?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," Tori nodded nervously and her eyes got slightly wider. "Um I'll be right back," She said and hurried off into the nearby girls' bathroom. Jade cocked an eyebrow at the girl's weird behavior, but the thought was interrupted by the warning bell.

"Shit," Jade muttered looking at the time and knew she couldn't afford another tardy nor a detention again so she decided to go and find the class herself which was only down the hall.

Meanwhile…

Tori sighed as she found safety of a stall and sighed. She had spotted Nikki and Cindy making their way to her so she went to hide. They didn't mess with her at all yesterday due to the fact that the Sherwood High students were helping the staff to get ready for today.

Tori sat there for several minutes waiting for the time to pass and for the rotten girls to pass through the halls on the way to their classes. Once she felt that it was alright to come out of the stall she came out slowly and walked over to the sinks and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She felt sickened about herself. She hides in the stalls from girls who had bullied her from middle school until now and it was slowly getting worse and they got meaner if she tried to fight back so she gave in. Tori sighed in distress.

"There you are," A cold voice rang out and echoed into the small powdering room. Tori turned around to see Cindy and Nikki standing there.

"Where did you come from?" Tori asked trying to keep the fear hidden in her voice.

"We saw you come in the bathroom and decided to come to check on you. You looked really worried," Cindy said in a fake caring voice.

"I was worried about making it to class on time," Tori lied looking at the girls.

Cindy made her way over to the petite brunette looking her over.

"You are lying," She said pushing her.

"Ow!" Tori cried as her elbow come into contact with the sink.

"Why were you running?" Cindy said pushing her again.

"I…I…I," Tori sputtered as she tried to come up with a reason.

Nikki reached up pushed to push her this time.

"We want an answer?" She said

"I had to pee," Tori said.

"I don't believe you," Nikki said pushing her again. This time Tori's foot hit a puddle of water that was unknowingly leaning from a piper underneath the sink making her falling and slamming her nose in to the floor. Tori cried out in pain, but this time the girls looked a little frightened and decided to leave before someone came in and saw them in here.

Tori laid crying on the ground as the girls obviously didn't stay around to check to see if she was okay. Slowly Tori got up from the floor feeling a warm think liquid coming out of her nose and her nose really hurt. There was a couple of drops of blood on the floor and Tori covered her bloody nose with her hand and got up slowly to the paper towel rack and began dabbing at the blood that was coming from her nose.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jade noticed that there was an empty desk behind her and was wondering where that girl had went. Her curiosity getting the best of her she raised her hand.

"Yes?" Mrs. Dunstan asked noticing her student's hand.

"May I be excused?" Jade asked impatiently.

"Restroom?" She asked.

"Yes," Jade answered in a bored voice.

"The pass is in on the board," The teacher said pointing to the dry eraser board.

"Thanks," Jade said getting up and walked out of the class and looked up and down the hall. She remembered the last time she saw her was when she ran into the restroom. Jade decided to look there first and entered upon arrival and shock hit her.

"Oh my," Jade said as she spotted Tori with a bloody face.

Tori jumped at the sound of someone's voice in the bathroom making her drop the bloody paper towel from her hand. She was lost for words.

"Im sorry," she said scrambling out of the way for the other girl to get through.

"Don't be sorry," Jade said as she was slightly, just slightly worried about the girl. "What happened?" She asked.

"I slipped," Tori said falsely. It was true, but she left out the fact that she slipped under forceful conditions.

"That looks really bad," Jade said getting more paper towels for her. "Let me take look at it," Jade offered.

"No," Tori said thankfully taking the paper towels from her and applying them to her nose. "It won't stop bleeding."

"Lean your head back," Jade said and noticed that she had blood on her shirt. "I'll be right back," Jade said as she ran to her locker for a shirt that she always kept on hand in case of an accident.

"Here you need to change that shirt," Jade said pointing out the stains. "Can't go out there like that."

"Thanks," Tori said shyly as she laid her head back waiting for the bleeding to stop. "I don't mean to hold you up."

"You're not. I came looking for you," Jade pointed out.

"You came looking for me why?" Tori asked surprised.

"I don't know," Jade answered honestly. Jade looked around as an awkward silence came over them.

"So….How do you like it here?" Tori asked trying to make conversation.

"It is alright, but it is nothing like Hollywood Arts," Jade said.

"What is it like there?" Tori asked.

"It's a lot more laid back. There was artwork all over the walls. We have a barefoot teacher that teaches class?" Jade said.

"Wow, is he crazy?" Tori asked interested.

"Very," Jade nodded.

"Wow," Tori asked.

"He is a great teacher," Jade said.

"Sounds like it." Tori nodded and took the towels from her nose. "It stopped!" She said.

"Great now change and we can get out of here," Jade said.

Tori hurried into a stall and quickly changed shirts, so that she could get to class or what was left of it. Tori stepped out and looked at Jade. "Thank You," She said sincerely.

"Don't mention it," Jade said then added it. "Seriously don't or I will get you."

Tori gulped as she felt a cold feeling wash over her, but shook it off and made a mental note to be careful around this girl.

"I'm Jade by the way," She said introducing herself.

"Tori," She said looking down biting her lip.

"Now let's go," Jade said leaving the restroom to go back to class. Tori stayed back awhile to clean on the blood of her face and made sure that she didn't miss a spot. Tori looked at her watched and sighed there were only about thirty minutes left of class so she thought she would just sit out in the library until it was over and that was what she did with Jade unknowingly watching from around the corner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

WAHAAAA! Chapter 3 is down! I hope you like it. Tori is going to sing in the next chapter and who finds out about her voice? Read to find out. I hope you don't mind that I made Jade OOC since my story is AU. I love Jade and I am going under the steel wall in Jade. I also think Jade and Tori make good friend if they would give each other a chance in the show.

Well it is late here and I will try to have chapter four up by the end of the weekend.

Love you!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!

There will be some Bori moments! A gift to all my fans.

I don't think it is weird that she gets picked on. Anyone can get picked on whether they dress nice; It happens and I know from experience that it does.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tori walked into her class of the day which was English. She sighed as she entered the room and went to sit down at her seat. In this class instead of desks the teacher had tables so the students would sit in pairs and the two that sit at the desk are partners for class projects for the entire year. However, Tori was the only one who sat alone and the teacher had to place her in a group. It had been a long day and Tori nose was bruised from her "fall" earlier.

She laid her head on her arms waiting for class to begin when she heard a few girls start to giggle. She then felt someone sit beside her.

"Hey," the voice said and she lifted her head to see the cute boy from the mall.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I think you have the wrong seat," She told him.

"I do?" Beck asked. "Is it assigned to anyone?"

"No," Tori said shaking her head pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Then I think sitting here will be fine," Beck said sitting back.

"No one usually sits with me," Tori confessed to him.

"Why?" Beck asked turning his seat around him. A girl who was on the cheerleading squad came over to the table and placed her hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Hey cutie I'm Stacie," She said flirtatiously smiling big. "Come and sit with me," she suggested.

Beck looked at Tori and rolled his eyes before turning to deal with the girl. "I'm Beck," He said reaching up to lift her hand off his shoulder.

"Wanna go out this Friday?" Stacey asked.

"You are a bit forward aren't you," Beck said raising an eyebrow. "Thank, but I like to get to know the girls I date. I am a bit old fashioned if you would say."

"No one ever turns me down," She said in shocked.

"Well I'll be the first to say no," Beck said slowly.

"Ugh!" Stacey said stomping back to her seat sitting down with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.

"I take it that happens often?" Tori asked.

"Only a lot," Beck said nodding.

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Travis said walking through the door. "I would like to welcome our new students from Hollywood Arts. However I would like to go over a few things about my class. The person you are sitting with is your partner for the term and also they can help you catch up to where we are in the class. Now I will continue from where we left of yesterday as well I am assigning a creative writing assignment. I will get to that later." Mr. Travis said as he started teaching the class.

After the teacher got through with the lesson he picked up a packet of his desk and held it up. "This is your assignment. You have to write a song and you'll present it to the class and yes I mean sing it in class. Points will not NOT I say deduct for someone not having a bad or good voice. The points are for creativity, subject, only one person has to sing it, but it could be sung as a duet. The project is due in the week before Christmas break. Which will be December 14th . Happy Writing and I will let you have the remainder of class to discuss your project and for once Tori will have her own partner."

Tori blushed with embarrassment and slouched low in her seat to hide from the gazes upon her.

"Alright get to work," Mr. Travis said clapping his hands before sitting down to grade some papers.

Beck turned to her. "So…" he said looking to Tori.

"I have never written a song before," Tor admitted truthfully.

"It is okay everyone can with practice. I had trouble writing songs for my classes too." Beck assured her and Tori felt her heart flip.

"Alright," Tori said nodded and got out a blank sheet of paper for brainstorming and ideas. "What should the song be about?"

"Love songs are popular," Beck suggested.

Tori wrote that down that down on the list. "So then let's write a song," Tori said. Beck nodded.

"How about first love?" Beck asked.

"That would be fine, but not everyone has had a first love," Tori pointed out to Beck.

"I am sure everyone will and I have had my first love," Beck said.

"Aww really? Who?" Tori asked.

"Jade West," Beck answered.

"Jade? How long have you two been dating?" Tori asked.

"We dated about two years, but we broke up about six months ago," Beck said.

"I'm sorry," Tori said comfortingly at him.

"Don't be sorry we are fine with it and we get along better now than when we were together," Beck explained.

"That's go," Tori turned to look outside and groaned. It was pouring down raining. That was great just great and now and Trina will be complaining all the way come because she hates when it rains and she hated driving in the rain. She turned back to Beck.

"We have time, but for now we will talk about topics," Tori said. "I can give you my number and you can text whenever you come up with an idea."

Beck nodded and got out his phone and the proceeded to exchange number. Tori smiled at him and Beck thought it was a gorgeous one and found himself smiling back.

The bell rang announcing the end of the school day and both were on their way. Tori hurried to her locker so she would not make Trina wait for her. Once Tori was finished she went to find Trina and could not find her. She looked all over the school and even texted her a few times, but never received an answer.

Tori went to sit on a bench to wait for her as the buses had already left to drop students off. She would wait for her and then finally felt her phone vibrated.

Trina: I had dentist appointment at 2:30 as soon as I am done I will come and pick you up.

Tori rolled her eyes at the text and grabbed her bag. She was going to have to wait for her sister as it was pouring down raining and there was no way she could walk.

'Why could you not tell me this morning?' Tori thought in her mind as an idea came to her mind. Tori looked around before leaving her spot. She was going to sneak in to the Music Room. During her stay at Sherwood High School Tori would sometimes sneak in there to play on the piano. She was pretty good, or so she thought she was good. One time the teacher caught her in there and after hearing her play and many begs from her not to tell that Mrs. Evans let her play on the piano whenever she wanted. Tori made her way to the room checking around her before entering the room that no one saw her.

Tori actually loved music and can get lost in it. It was her drug and her escape. Her heart began to beat as she placed her bag on the floor and walked to the piano. It was beautiful and Tori could not wait to play. After putting her hair up she sat down lifting up the key cover and glided her fingers over the black and white keys. Taking a deep breath she began playing the keys and found herself feeling free from the world.

Once Tori was surrounded by the beautiful note that was coming from the big instrument she started singing.

"_Here I am, once again _

_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in to let it go"_

Tori let out a shaky breath as she thought her voice was horrible. She continued to play the tune and the lyrics as she heard it from her sister many times.

"_You don't have to be afraid to _

_put your dream in action_

_your never gonna fade_

_you'll be the main attraction _

_not a fantasy_

_just remember me_"

Tori stopped again afraid of someone hearing her and looked around before she continued to play on the keys to her heart's content.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Andre Harris was so excited to finally leave walking to exit of the building. However, something caught his attention and he was immediately drawn to it. It was a voice and the voice was beautiful.

"_when it turns out right _

_'cuz you know that _

_if you live in your imagination_

_tomorrow you'll be _

_everybody's fascination  
in my victory  
just remember me_

_when I make it SHINE!"_

Andre almost passed the door if it wasn't for the last note. The voice was fresh and pure. It was one Andre could listen to over and over again. He looked inside the door's window and sighted the girl and decided to go inside.

The girl finished her song on a beautiful note and Andre did the only thing he could think of and that was to clap. So he did.

Tori turned around so abruptly that she almost fell off the piano stool and quickly got up grabbing her bag and ran clear out of the room leaving Andre standing there puzzled. Andre ran after her.

"Hey," Andre said catching up her grabbing her by the elbow.

"I'm sorry," Tori said tearfully.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"I don't know," Tori confessed.

"Your Tori aren't?" Andre asked.

"Yes, "She answered. "You're is Andre right?"

"Yeah, why are you running?" Andre asked.

"You startled me," Tori said.

"I'm sorry, but you're a wonderful singer." Andre told her honestly.

"No I am not," Tori said shaking her head.

"Girl, you are because you about knocked my socks off," Andre said.

"Trina says I suck," Tori told him.

"Trina sucks, but you are special," Andre said.

Tori felt her face become red. She never heard anyone say anything like that to her before.

"You should enter that contest," Andre suggested. "You could win," He said.

"No, I wouldn't win," Tori said.

"You have a good chance," Andre said. "Why don't you come with us tonight to Karaoke?"

"No," Tori said shaking her head. "Please don't tell anyone," She begged.

"Why not?" Andre asked and wondered why this girl wanted to keep her voice hidden.

"It might be more damage than it's worth," Tori confessed.

"Alright I will keep it a secret only for you," Andre said.

"Thank you," Tori smiled shy and solely grateful.

"How about you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Andre asked.

"I'll think about it," Tori said looking around nervously.

"At least that is not a no," Andre said. "Do you need a ride home?"

Tori thought about it for a few second and figured that Trina might be at the dentist office for a while. "Sure that would be wonderful," Tori nodded accepting the offer.

Tori and Andre walked out to his car and they hurried to get in as the rain started to come down harder and Andre drove off taking Tori home before he went home himself. As Andre drove home his mind was on Tori and he was trying to come with ideas on how to open up the shy girl. He knew that with a voice like Tori had that she could go places. Places just probably those Tori only saw in her dreams. She could be a star and Andre was going to help her find that inner stardom. Andre was beginning to think their days at Sherwood High were going become a lot more interesting. He only wish he could talk to his friend about her but a promise is a promise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well Tori has another friend even if she doesn't want one. Also a Bori moment and Tandre friendship!

I hope you enjoy and thank you for staying with me throughout this story.

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

22 reviews! Wow thank you so much! They are my fire power! Here is the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but Sundays are really busy for us.

Will there be bori moments? Stay to find out

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The school was buzzing as it was Friday about their plans for the weekend. Tori went to her locker to get her math book and she was trying to figure out on how to decorate it.

"Hey," Jade greeted her and Andre nodded his head at her. "Hey girl," He said with a smiled on his face.

Tori looked up from her bag. "Hey," She returned shyly as she gathered her books and placed her bag in the locker.

"Hey wanna coming bowling with us tonight?" Andre asked.

"Me?" Tori asked surprised. She never got asked to go out with anyone not that she had any friend.

"Yeah it will be fun," Jade said looking in her mirror fixing a stray hair that came out of place.

"Um," Tori said still stunned from the offer.

"Please?" Andre begged giving her the puppy dog look.

"Alright," Tori accepted nodding. "What time?"

"6," Jade said.

"I'll pick you up," Andre told her.

"Alright," Tori smiled and looked around to make sure that Nikki and Cindy weren't around.

"Looking for someone?" Jade asked looking around as well.

"No," Tori shook her head.

"C'mon we got class," Jade said as she walks toward the classroom. Tori nodded.

"Bye girls," Andre said waving leaving to go to his class. Jade and Tori were walking to class when Cindy walked up to Tori and knocked the book out of her arms.

"Bitch," Cindy said meanly.

"Hey," Jade said back.

"Stay out of this freak," Cindy sneered at the Goth.

Jade's mouth dropped at the words of the cold hearted girl.

"Excuse me freak," Jade said coldly. "Who do you think you are," She asked getting in face.

"I am not dealing with you," Cindy said as Nikki walked up to Tori and pushed her. The rest of the students minded their own business in fear of the girls turning on them and they wanted their school days to last without harm.

"Well you are dealing with me now," Jade spattered with teeth clenched. "Jade," Tori said grabbing her arm pulling her back.

"No," Jade said angrily.

"Wow Tori," Nikki looking over her with disgust. "That shirt has no color," She said.

Tori was wearing a white sweater and blue skinny jeans with brown ugg boots. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail. She looked down and Tori did not think she looked too bad.

"Let's add some," Nikki said grabbing a punch from another student and went to throw it on her.

"Don't you dare," Jade threatened.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nikki asked unafraid of the girl.

"I will make your life a living hell," Jade said.

"I would love to see that happen," Nikki said aiming her arm once again but it was stopped when Jade knocked the can out of her hand making it fall over spilling it's contents on to her and the ground.

Nikki screamed in surprise as her dress and shoes were now red. "Ugh," She gasped as the cold liquid glaring at the two before storming off to the restroom with Cindy following to make sure her friend is okay.

Jade turned to Tori who was looking down with a frown on her face. "Hold out your arm," Jade demanded.

"What?" Tori asked with a confused face.

"Hold out your arm," Jade said slowly. Tori slowly held out her arm fearing what Jade might do to her. Suddenly Tori found herself locked in a janitor's close with Jade. Jade crossed her arms.

"That's how you got the blood nose isn't it?" Jade asked.

Tori looked down biting her lip before nodding.

"How long has this been going on?" Jade asked.

"Since middle school," Tori told her tearfully.

"Why don't you stand up to them?" Jade asked

"I try, but it makes it worse," Tori said as tears rolled down her face.

"Does your family know?" Jade asked.

"No," Tori shook her head as she folded her arms around her.

"This is not going to do," Jade said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"We are going to put a stop to this," Jade said. "You don't deserve that and it needs to be stopped before you get more than a bloody nose."

Tori covered her face as she broke down into sobs. Jade normally wouldn't do this but she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It is okay," Jade said.

"No it is not," Tori said shaking her head. "I am pathetic."

"You are no such thing you are strong for putting up with this for so long," Jade said as she got out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Cat, meet me at the door," Jade told her. "We are going to be skipping classes for today. I will explain when I see you. Let's go," She said.

"Where?" Tori asked raising her eyebrows.

"We're leaving." Jade said simply and with that Jade went out into the hall as class was well in session by now there were no students in the hall.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Tori said as she followed Jade.

"Shh we have to be very quiet," Jade said as they made their way quietly to the front where Cat was standing.

"Hey what was that all about?" Cat asked seeing Jade and Tori.

"Go," Jade said as they finally got out of the school and they ran to Jade's wrangler jeep. "Get in before someone sees us," Jade said as she got in the driver's side. The two girls followed suit.

"Jade?" Tori asked. "We'll get in trouble," Tori said.

"We are going shopping," Jade said.

"Shopping yay!" Cat said jumping in her seat and clapping her hands.

"Shopping for what?" Tori asked.

"Your new look," Jade said.

"My looks?" Tori asked offended. " I think I look nice.

"You do look nice, but we are going to glam you up. No more glasses, " Jade said pulling out of the parking lot and to the malls.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Six hours later Tori, Jade, and Cat walked into the Vega house. They had at least three bags of clothes and boots. They were both tired and panting from exhaustion. Tori walked over to the couch and plopped down with a sigh.

"Oh my couch never felt this good," Tori sighed with relief her bags falling on the floor.

"I remember why I HATE shopping," Jade said dropping on the floor with her bags. "But Cat had to go into every freaking store," She moaned.

"It's not my fault all the hot guys worked today," Cat said laughing. "I'm thirsty," She said fanning herself from the exercise from the car to Tori's house with eight bags on each arm.

"I have coke in the fridge. Want some?" Tori asked getting up to get the girls something to drink.

"Coffee please," Jade asked.

"Coffee it is," Tori said as she got to work.

"Andre should be here in about four hours, lets get a pizza," Jade said as she went out to give Tori a hand.

"Yes, I am starving," Cat said. "You have a great house Tori," She said looking around the room and gasping at the window. "Check out this view! Hello!" She said waving to the city.

Twenty minutes later, there were clothes strewn across the room and the girls were sitting in a circle munching on pizza.

"Mmmm," Tori said with a mouth of hot cheesy pizza.

"This coffee is so freaking good," Jade said drinking her fourth cup.

"Its Dutch chocolate coffee," Tori said.

"Mmm I think I have another favorite," Jade said pouring her some more.

"Alright," Tori said pushing away her plate. "I am officially stuffed," She sighed.

"Me too," Cat said taking a sip of her coke.

"Let's get ready," Jade said.

"But we have four hours," Cat said.

"Yeah but time flies," Jade said getting up. "Where's your room?" Jade asked.

_Three hours later._

"There you go," Cat said stepping back from Tori's face.

Tori looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed her face. Cat offered to pluck her eyebrows and it felt as if she was taking her face off.

"Nice Cat," Tori said as she went to get dress in the top that Jade had laid out.

"How do the contacts feel?" Jade asked from the desk she was sitting at. She was doing her nails by applying a fresh paint of black nail polish.

"I never knew you be so free," Tori smiled as she put on a blue top that lowered on the left shoulder as well as the dark black jeans with black boots. "How I look?" Tori asked as she went to the mirror to check herself out.

"Hot," Cat said smiling from the bed.

"You look good," Jade said as the doorbell rang through the house.

"He's early," Tori said as she rushed out of her room to answer the door. "I'm coming!" She yelled as she hurried down the stairs to the door opening it.

"Hey," She said as she opened the door with a smile. It was Andre with Beck and Robbie.

"Hey," Andre said smiling. "Beck asked if he could come with since he didn't see you in class today."

"That's fine," Tori said smiling. "Hey," She greeted with a shy smile.

"Hey, Beck said.

"Come in," She said stepping back opening the door wider to let her guests in to her house.

"I'm Robbie," Robbie said smiling.

"I know and I remember you from the mall." Tori said.

"Hey guys," Cat said running down from the stair and tackled Robbie.

"Hey cutie," He said trying to fall to the ground.

Jade came down finally after her nails dried and smiled at the group.

"I guess tonight we need to admit the member of our gang?" Jade said smiling at Tori.

"Yeah funky white girl," Andre said moving his hips.

"I am half Latina," Tori said.

"Well than muchacha," Andre said smiling.

Tori rolled her eyes at the musician. "What do you want to do?" She asked Jade.

"We're going bowling," Jade said. "And there will be karaoke and the new person has to sing," She explained.

"Sing?" Tori said looking to Andre who shook his head signaling that he didn't say anything.

"It will be fine we all will sing tonight," Cat said patting Tori on her shoulder.

"I am horrible," Tori said looking at them all. "I'll embarrass you all."

"Nah, Robbie can't sing and he gets up there," Jade said.

"Hey!" Robbie said but smiling.

"Where's Rex?" Cat asked Robbie.

"I left him home tonight I hope that I will be able to meet a girl tonight," Robbie said with hope in his voice.

"Oh," Cat said looking down with a hurt expression.

"Let's go," Jade said as she walked out the door taking Cat with her glaring at Robbie. Andre looked at Tori and winked at her before following his friend to the car. Robbie didn't realize what he had done, but followed them before he felt Jade's wrath and her wrath was dangerous especially when she got a hold of scissors.

Tori sighed feeling nervous and Beck looked over to her. "You'll be fine," He said genuinely to her before adding a smile. This smile made her stomach flip flop several times.

"I really don't think I am going to sing," Tori said.

"It will be fun and I don't think you'll be as bad as Robbie," Beck said chuckling as he cocked his head as he began to walk out the door.

Tori bit her lip looking around but looked to Beck for some more reassurance and he smiled again, with that she knew she was ready and followed him out the door with a smile on her own face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Up next: is bowling, singing and Halloween. What should Tori's costume be for Halloween?

I hope you like this as this is the turning point for Tori. Please read and review and Thank you so much for reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I think last chapter was a hit.

Costumes:

Cat: Ariel-

.

Robbie: Prince Charming

.

Beck- WWII Veteran

.

Andre-Astronaut

.

Jade- Vampire princess

.

Tori- Angel

.

Alright I wanted to get everyone of from the basics Jade and Tori were my hardest ones. I wanted to get Jade from all the black. I hope you like all my choices for them. Enjoy! Beck and Tori will not be kissing anytime soon as I like the build up and I hate stories when the couple gets together in the first or second chapter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tori smiled as they walked into the bowling alley. The place was filled with students, but she didn't know any of them and the place was filled with flashing lights and the sound of pins getting knocked down. The music was really loud, but Tori loved it. At the far end of the building was an area where people would go to sing Karaoke. After the group paid for their games they went to the lane that they were assigned too along with their shoes.

"This place is so cool," Tori said with awe.

"We love it here," Jade said smiling at her friend's face.

"I can see why," Tori said walking to the snack bar. "I'm going to get a drink," She said.

"I'll get one too," Beck said following her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Beck smiled at Tori she was unaware how cute her personality was. Her smile was breathtaking and it made the air in lungs leave his body. Beck also thought she was beautiful inside and out.

"I'll have a root beer float," Tori told the girl behind the counter.

"Make that two," Beck said.

"You like them?" Tori asked as she went to get the money out.

"I love them and I'll pay," Beck said handing a ten dollar bill over to the girl.

"You don't have to do that," Tori said shyly.

"It's not a problem," Beck said with a smile.

"No, let me pay you back," Tori offered.

"That would insult me if you did that," Beck joked refusing to take her money.

"Alright," Tori said putting her wallet back in her bag.

Once they were served their floats Beck and Tori rejoined the other at their lane.

"Yummy yummy," Andre said dipping his finger in Tori's whipped topping.

"Hey…"Tori said holding her cup away from him. "You're lucky I like you," She joked.

"Well fine," Andre said a fake sad voice with a pout.

The two look at each other before breaking out in a laugh. "Hey c'mon," Jade called. "Andre you're first!" She yelled.

"Why me?" He cried.

"Because you suck," Jade said plainly.

"That is not true because I kicked everyone's ass last time," Andre said defending himself.

Tori hurried over to switch shoes before it was her turn.

Andre turned to Tori with a smirk on his face. "Watch and learn," He said cockily.

Jade came over to Tori's side "We are a team," She said.

"There's team?" Tori asked.

"Yep, it used to be three on three, but now it everyone can have their own partners. It is Andre and Beck, Robbie and Cat, You and me," Jade answered as she leaned in closer. "We can kick butt," She said as she went to watch Andre bowl.

Andre bowled knocking down about five pins and then he went again knocking down three more down and it was one. Everyone went after that turn after turn. Some of them got gutter balls and the groans that followed everyone now and then someone would crack a joke and they would laugh and laugh. There were a few strikes and which everyone cheered as they didn't care about winning or losing just the fact that they were together and having fun. Tori turned out to be a great bowler and Jade and she were in the lead with Andre and Beck shortly behind them.

There was all kind of snacks on their table. There were caramel apples, nachos, drinks, and candy. It was Robbie's turn to go as the rest of the gang laid back eating or drink watching him bowl a strike.

"About time," Andre said clapping for his friend who came back happy that he finally had a good score.

"Thanks," Robbie said sarcastically.

"What is everyone doing for Halloween?" Beck asked after a sip of root beer.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I need more coffee," Jade said getting up to go for some more.,

"No you don't Jade," Andre said stopping the Goth girl. "You won't sleep a wink to night now sit down."

Jade pouted as she turned to look at Andre as if he had grown three more heads. "Excuse me, I only had five cups tonight," She said folding her arms like a six year old girl. She didn't care either as she had to have her coffee.

"One more and that is it," Andre told her.

"Yes father," Jade said glaring at him. "May I go now?"

"Yes you may," He told and she stomped off with a scowl on her face. Andre shook his head as the girl walk away.

"She had four earlier," Tori said.

"Four? How does she do it?" Andre asked in wonderment.

"Let's sing," Cat suggested and Tori felt her throat become dry.

"Sing?" Tori croaked.

"Yes, it will be fun," Cat said.

"We'll be right back," Andre said taking Tori by the arm dragging her away from the group making the three look on and then back at each other.

"Hey," Tori protested.

"You can do it," He said looking at her.

Tori shook her head and looked down as she twiddled her thumbs as fear settled in her stomach. "I can't do it," She said stepping back as she wanted to run away.

"Yes you can. You are great and my opinion is not going to change," Andre said. "It is always scary the first time, but I know you can do this," He said.

"What's going on?" Jade asked as she walked up to them with two coffees in her hands.

"Nothing," Tori said not looking at Jade.

"Just some stage jitters is all," Andre explained to Jade.

"It's normal," Jade said looking to Tori and smiling encouragingly.

Realizing that they were not going to let the subject drop Tori gave in to it. "Alright," She said as she walked away from them.

"Wait I will go with you, "André said walking up with her to the stage with Tori to give her support.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The DJ asked her.

"Tori," She said meekly.

"Is this your first time here?" He asked

Tori nodded.

"Alright, Excuse me guys we have a first timer here let's give her a big round of applause," The DJ suggested.

The place exploded in applause and shouts of encouragement coming for her friend and she thinks that they were louder than anyone in the place.

Tori went up on the mike and then looked to Andre who nodded again picked out a song for her and then the music started playing and Tori felt her heart stop. She began to sing the words that were on the screen very softly as well shyly.

"_Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then,"_

Tori stopped singing to look around the place as she tried to stop her body from shaking from her nerves and she felt as if she could pass out. She swallowed gathering up some courage.

"_I breathe it in  
To let it go_

And you don't know where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear"

The last note was a high note and she could hear her friends cheering from the back. Then they decided to go up to the stage.

"_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction_

Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right

Cause you know that if you're living  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination"

Tori was getting in to music and the crowd that was now surrounding her cheering and clapping. They were ecstatic! Tori started smiling as she felt herself let go and felt free for the first time and maybe just maybe Andre was right.

The last lines came up and she hit them perfectly.

"_In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine!" _

Tori bowed and got off the stage and walked to her friends. They were shell shocked at her their friend.

"You were amazing," Robbie said smiling big as the surrounded her telling her how good she was.

"You think I was that good?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yes, "The group chorused.

"You don't go to Hollywood Arts?" Jade asked.

"Only Trina goes," Tori said.

"You need to come back with us," Beck said.

"I agree," Cat said smiling.

Beck was blown away by the angel on the stage. She said she couldn't sing and she was lying out her teeth. He wasn't mad or anything he was more like very surprised by her.

"Thanks guys," Tori blushed as she looked down and gained hugs from everyone in the group.

"Let's get back to bowling," Andre said smiling at Tori as they walked back to their table.

"What did we decide on for Halloween?" Robbie asked sitting down at their table grabbing a drink.

"How about at my place?" Beck asked.

"Your place what would we do?" Tori asked.

"Have a party," Beck said. "Just us," he finished.

"I want to go trick or treating," Cat said.

"We'll go that too," Jade asked.

"I love going trick or treating," Tori said nodding.

"Then week can go trick or treating and then we can go to my house with pizza and ghost stories as well as music," Beck said.

"Oh wow," Tori said looking at her watch.

"What?" Jade asked looking to her.

"I am way past my curfew," She said.

"I didn't realize the time," Beck said shaking his head. "I'm gonna get so grounded," He said getting gathering up his trash and throwing it away.

"We have to come back soon," Tori said smiling as they all began to get up. "I can walk from here," She said as it was not that far from her house.

"I'll walk you," Beck offered and that learned sneak peeks from the other and knowing smiles.

"You don't have to," Tori said shaking her head as she got her bag and her shoes to turn in.

"I think he is right as no one needs to walk alone in this town at night," Jade said.

"Alright," Tori said smiling as she continued her business.

"I'll see you later guys," Beck said waving to the group as they disbursed from each other.

"It's this way," Tori pointed walking around the corner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Here is something for the Jandre fans!)

Andre drove Jade home and watched her as she walked in up her walkway to the front door. After a few minutes Jade sits down on the front steps. Finding this odd Andre got up and quickly walked up to her. She was crying in to her hands by now.

"Jade?" Andre asked concerned about the girl.

"He locked me out," She cried.

"Why?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know," She said in full of tears.

"Want me to call Cat?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She said and then gasped. "I left my car at Tori's!" She said.

"I'll take you there," He said taking her hand to pull her up and to walk her to his car.

"Alright," She said her voice full of tears and she got back into André's car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Beck asked looking to Tori as they walked along her street.

"I don't know and I didn't think I had a good voice to be honest," She admitted.

"Your voice is very good," Beck told her.

"Thanks," She blushed looking to the ground.

They walked a few more feet before they were at Tori's home.

"Well this is it," Tori said as she walked up to her door. "Thank you for walking me home," She smiled as she entered the house.

Beck waved at her finding himself feeling disappointed that she was gone. She was mysterious and something he was determined to figure out. Beck smiled as he looked forward to seeing her on Monday or maybe he would come by tomorrow as they did have a project to work on. If he would admit it to himself he would say that could possibly have a crush on miss Tori Vega, but only time will tell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright the Halloween chapter is next or did you guys want some Bori moments before then? Let me know! I want Tori a little more confident in herself before anything happens between her and Beck and I believe Beck has developed a wittle crush don't you say?

Well thank you for all your reviews and I hope to come up with more chapters soon.

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the Halloween chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to my fans and I am hoping for more reviews! I love writing this story and I am glad that you guys are reading it!

BoriBori!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tori was up in her room applying silver glitter to her cheek when the door bell rang through her house. She sighed as she tried to get the halo to stay on her head so she could hurry up and answer the door.

Tori was dressed as a white angelic angel. It was complete with a short dress that ruffled at the ends. The color of the fabric complimented her figure as it folded gently around her curves and it made her long legs look longer as her feet were encased in a low heeled white battle slipper. On her back where wings made of wire and feathers but the wings were no to big for the outfit and connected to the wings was the halo that completed her outfit. Tori kept her make light with light colors that accents her looks and a clear glossy look for her lips

"Tori it's for you," Trina yelled from downstairs.

"Alright, give me one second." Tori said stepping back from the mirror to give herself a quick look over, before running downstairs. It was probably Jade since she was supposed to be picking her up as she rounded the corner she spotted Beck. He was dressed in a World War II veteran outfit. He looked really handsome and a bit older with his hair a bit shorter and slicked back.

"Wow," She said smiling at him. "You look very….brave."

Beck smiled at her taking in her gorgeous appearance. She was absolutely stunning as her tan skin tone stood out from the white fabric.

"I'm supposed to look like an Angel," She said sheepishly.

"You look nice," He smiled. "Jade had something come up with her car and asked me to pick you up instead," Beck explained his visit.

"Oh that's fine," She smiled.

"Well let's get going unless you don't want to have smores because Robbie will eat them all," Beck said walking out of the Vega house.

"Yeah," She smiled following him out to his truck. Together they drove over to his house where the rest of the gang was waiting for them.

"Hey pretty lady," Andre greeted her with a smiled.

"Hello Captain Harris," She said bowing in his presence.

Andre was dressed up in an orange astronaut suit complete with the head gear. He had the face open so he could see and breath also because the head gear was pretty heavy. On the body of the suit there were stickers of logos of various names. It was really cool looking and it suited him well.

Tori smiled as she wrapped her arms around Andre in a friendly hug in which he returned. Cat came up to her and she was dressed a mermaid. Her dress was the prettiest bluish green silk fabric and the length came to her mid shin so there was room for the tail fins which was located on the back of her legs so she could walk safely without tripping or falling to break her neck. Cat's hair was style with loose long flowing red curls in her hair was a blue hair bow with sparkles. Cat had to have sparkles because she loved sparkles and it also made the sparkles shine brighter in her eyes which made Robbie crazy for her. Cat has almost no make on except for her eyes, lips and arms. Her eyes were wearing a glittery silver eye shadow with a dark outlining, her lips were a shiny gloss and her arms shimmered with glitter which were went to be droplets of water.

"Cat you look so pretty," Tori gushed in awe.

"Thanks Tori, but you look way better than I do," Cat said blushing shyly.

"No, you look amazing," She said and turned to Robbie. "Doesn't she?" She asked.

"She is right," Robbie said to Cat with a proud smile drawn on his face

Her date Robbie was dressed as her Prince Charming and for once her did not look a bit nerd, or geeky. He actually looked very nice as he traded his glasses in for contact and Robbie hated contacts as they where bothersome to his eyes. He had a jacket on his upper torso it had blue shoulder pads and the body banner was blue that was located on his left shoulder and angled like a purse strap. On the right side of his chest were a few medals Tori was guessing that they could have been his grandfather's that let him use them just for tonight. He was wearing khaki pressed pants and complete with black dressy shoes. Robbie's hair was slicked back neatly giving him a clean look, but he kind of used a bit too much gel on his curls.

"Where is Jade?" Tori asked.

"She had a flat tire but she will be here soon," Andre said reading off a text from his phone.

"I hope she is alright," She said frowning.

"Let's go and get some roasted marshmallow!" Cat said jumping for joy.

Beck nodded as he opened up the door to his house. They were going to be in the RV, but Beck needed a few hands to help with getting the stuff. Beck's house was big and it was almost bigger than Tori's. The living room was so open there were two recliners, a long couch that could be broken into sections, a huge entertainment centers with a 52' inch plasma flat screen TV around that TV were many DVDs amd stereo equipment with music cases with CDs.

"The kitchen is in here," Beck said showing the way to the room. Tori was looking around taking in the massive room. Robbie and Beck went into the kitchen leaving Cat, Andre, and Tori alone.

Tori felt her pocket vibrate and she answered it. It was Jade announcing that she was here. Tori decided to go out to greet her. Tori was stunned by Jade's costume.

Jade was dressed in a red and black dress that was from way back in time, but it fit her style. The bodice of the dress was tight and the dress was a ball gown with a black trim. On her feet were black boots with heels. Her hair was her normal black hair with red stands pulled up in to a bun with a few pieces of hair hanging loose. Jade's makeup was her normal black and she had her teeth as vampire teeth. She was awesome!

"Woah," Tori said smiling at her friend. "You look awesome," She told her.

"Thanks," Jade muttered as she was in a bad mood.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah my damn tire," She sighed kicking the tire with her heeled foot.

"Tori!" Cat yelled running up to her latching on to her arm. "Let's go trick or treating please," She begged.

Jade and Tori looked at each other then back at Cat and Tori nodded making the red head squeal with joy and clap.

"Yay!" Cat said clapping with happiness.

"Let's go around the block and come back and share with the rest?" Tori asked Cat who nodded with her answer.

"Did you want to come?" Tori asked Jade.

"Why not?" Jade said following the girls.

They were down the block hitting house after house. Soon they were a few blocks from where they started when Cat began to tire and they had at least three bags of candy full each. They were excited even Jade as she had a mouth full of chocolate kisses. They were getting ready to go back to the boys when a few people from school came walking up to them.

"Wow can you get any slutty?" Nikki said with disgust at Tori.

Tori looked at her and Nikki looked like a hooker from Las Vegas. Tori smiled and nodded. "I could but I would have to ask you how," Tori pointed out. The two girl's mouth dropped open with no comebacks.

Jade and Cat looked away to keep their laughs to themselves. Tori elbowed Cat and Jade to keep them quiet.

"Aren't you a little too old for this?" Cindy asked pointing to their bags.

"We are getting it for my little brother who has the chicken pox," Cat lied.

Nikki and Cindy rolled their eyes as the lie and turned their attention back to Tori.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Tori asked.

Nikki and Cindy looked at each other before meanly looking to Tori to answer her questions.

"Because we need to make sure that you know where you stand," Cindy said looking to her ignoring the glares from Jade and Cat.

"I don't know why you guys are wasting your time," Nikki said to them. "She is nothing but a torn in our side."

"What have I done to you?" Tori asked crossing her arms.

Nikki and Cindy looked at each other trying to think of an answer and they couldn't come with anything.

"You can't come up with anything can you?" Tori asked with a smirk on her face.

"We can think of something just not of the top of our heads at the moment," Nikki defended.

"That's because you have small brains," Jade said. "C'mon let's go back," She said leaving the dumbfounded girls standing there. Nikki then got angry that they were out smarted and looked to Cindy and whispered a plan in to her friend's ear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The girls made it back to Beck's house to find the frantic with worry. The boys all sighed in relief that the girls were safe.

"We were about to call the police," Beck said running his hand through his long locks.

"Yeah, we searched all over the place for you guys," Robbie said.

"We went trick or treating," Cat said.

"Yeah it was just around here," Tori said showing them her bag full of Candy.

"You could have said something to us first," Andre said.

"What are we five?" Jade retorted.

"No, but this is LA and Halloween and it gets crazy out here," Beck said walking back to his RV.

"We're sorry," Tori said looking down.

"We ran in to two mean girls," Cat said.

Tori's head shot up to look at Cat.

"Mean?" Robbie asked. "How?"

"They were picking on us," Cat said frowning.

"What for?" Andre asked.

"For trick or treating," Cat answered. "And they were really mean to Tori," She added.

"I'm used to it by now," Tori admitted.

"Excuse me," A gruff voice from behind them came. They turned around to find it was a police officer.

"Yes?" Beck asked with wonder.

"I am Officer Daniels," He said holding out his badge.

"Is there a problem Sir?" Beck asked as the group came up from behind wondering the same thing.

"I am reporting to a disturbance call," Officer Daniel explained.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Uh oh! I wonder who called the police or is it a prank.

Stay and find out!

I am sorry for the long wait I was kind of stumped on this chapter but I hope you enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys…..Here is Chapter 8 and who called the cops?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The group stood there dumbfounded before looking at one another. Tori then took a step forward to officer.

"A Disturbance call for what?" She asked him.

"Yes ma'am," Officer Daniels said as he got out his notepad out of his chest pockets. "It says that there was loud yelling, screaming and music at this address." He finished.

"We have played and music and we were looking for the girls earlier, but we weren't causing any trouble," Andre said.

"I am just going by the call young man and I don't need you to talk back to me," Daniels scolded the young boy.

"I am not talking back," Andre said in response to the comment.

"What was your name again?" Tori asked Officer Daniels.

"Officer Adam Daniels," He said repeating his name.

"Oh you must work with my dad," Tori said out loud. "He has mentioned you at home about how good you are at your job."

"Who is your father?" He asked interested to hear that he worked with her dad apparently.

"David Vega," She answered.

"He's my boss," Officer Daniels said. "Oh you are one of his daughters. Are you the oldest Trina?"

"I am Tori Vega," She answered.

"I see and tell your father that I said hello," Daniels said warming up the group. "Well I will let you all go," He said tipping his hat at the bunch before he went back to his squad car to patrol the area for actual trouble makers that night.

David Vega was the chief of police at the West precinct and at work he was a hard ass. He would not take 'no' for an answer and he did not like when his officers played games with their job. He expected them to work as professionally as they were taught by the textbook.

"Thanks Tori," Andre said smiling and you hear the relief laced through his voice.

"I wonder who could have called the cops," Jade said crossing her arms.

"It could have been any one of my neighbors," Beck said pointing to the big houses of his neighborhood.

Nikki and Cindy came walking up Beck's drive way making their way to the group. Jade noticed them immediately and glared their way.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped at the two bimbos.

"There were rumors going around the school that there was going to be a party here tonight," Nikki said, "We didn't want to miss out."

"There is no party here," Beck explained.

"Funny….that is was we heard her saying," Cindy said pointing to Tori.

"What?" Tori asked her eyes wide as everyone else's eyes turns towards her.

"You started the rumors," Cindy accused.

"I did not," Tori defended angrily she was wondering where they had gotten that idea from. The only people she had talk to about the party was the ones invited and with Cat and Jade.

"You totally did," Nikki said as she got out a tape recorder from her back and pressed play.

"_Yeah I am so excited about the party tomorrow! Did you guys figure out your costumes_?" Tori's voice said from the play back.

"She was talking to us," Jade said in Tori's defense. "That was none of your business' and it was a completely private conversation between us," She concluded pointed to Tori, Cat and herself.

"Well anyway since we are here; can we join you guys?" Nikki said in a hopeful voice.

"Sorry ladies my parents only allowed me to invite them," Beck said mentioning to his friends. Beck had seen these girls around the halls and talked to them very little. From the little chats that he had shared with them Beck didn't care much about them. The girls were exactly the opposite of what he liked in girls. They were very shallow and thought very highly of themselves. He figured that they only wanted to associate with him was because of his good looks, but this stunt had made his dislike for them even more present to him.

"C'mon and you can't say no," Cindy said looking at him with a smile that was supposed be cute.

Jade smiled coldly. "No, no, no, no, no,no." She finished with the same smile.

Nikki glared at her. "It is not your place to say so," She said haughtily.

"I'm sorry, but there is no room," Beck said with a final note.

"Why can't you get rid of someone….like her," Nikki said waving her hand carelessly in Tori's direction.

"She is staying," Beck said firmly. Beck's dislike for the girls increased greatly after that remark.

"Yeah," Andre said and he was backed up by Jade, Cat, and Robbie as well.

"Why?" Nikki said looking at Tori with great distain.

"She is our friend that's why," Jade said meanly shooting daggers at the girls with her glaring icy blue eyes.

"You can't make us leave," Nikki said.

"Actually I can or I will have to have you forcefully removed for trespassing," Beck said crossing his arms.

"How are you going to make us," Cindy sneered.

"I can call my dad," Tori said.

"What is your poor daddy going to do?" Nikki said laughing.

"Arrest you since he is Chief of Police," Tori answered.

"Your dad's a cop?" Cindy asked.

"Yes," Tori nodded.

"Call him," Nikki pressed.

"No, I can't get in anymore trouble after that DUI," Cindy said.

"Fine," Nikki said as she turned to leave with Cindy who had a fearful look on her face.

Tori shook her head in disbelief. "Can you believe those idiots?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Let's go and eat all this candy!" Cat said excitedly as she ran in to Beck's RV.

The other looked at each other and followed their hyper red headed friend who was on a sugar high to enjoy the rest of their Halloween night without anymore trouble.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tori had her hands over face as the movie ended. She clenched her eyes shut from the horrible scenes. They were watching Saw III and it was additionally scary as it was Halloween night. Cat had fallen asleep after her extreme sugar high came to a crashing end so they could safely watch scary movies without scaring Cat too much.

"That movie is so lame," Andre said with a bored voice. "They should have stopped with the first one," He said.

"Yeah, the affect are so cheap and fake. Did you see the one guy's cut almost falling off his face," Beck said as he shut of the DVD player and placed the disc back into it's case.

"It's almost twelve," Jade said looking at her watch. "Might as well call it a night," She said getting up from her spot as she got ready to go.

"Yeah," Tori said looking up at Jade. "I need to be home by 12:30," She said looking around gathering her bags, her purse and her share of candy, to head home.

"I'll drive you," Andre said to Jade as he got up and turned to Tori and Beck. "It was great tonight," He smiled kindly to his friends as he followed Jade who waved as she left.

"Well I should get going," Tori said subtly as she followed the other two out the door. She was going in a different direction than Jade and Andre.

Robbie got up and scooped Cat up into his arms. The movement barely disrupted the girl as she let out a light sigh as her head came to rest on Robbie's shoulder. "I'll take her home," Robbie said.

"Need some help?" Beck asked.

"Yeah," Robbie nodded before asking. "Would you get my keys and open my door?"

"Where are they?" Beck asked.

"Left pocket," He answered as his breathing became labored from the dead weight of Cat.

Beck quickly reached in held the door open for Robbie to get out of the RV without a problem. He quickly ran ahead to the car and opened the car door for him. Robbie quickly placed Cat in the front seat and snapped the seat belt in the place with a click.

"I'll text you tomorrow," Robbie said as he got into his car and drove away. Jade, Andre and Tori were already gone, but Beck could still see Tori's retreating figure. He did have a question to ask her after all and jogged his way to her.

"Hey Tori," He called out making her stop and turn around. Tori looked confused to why Beck had caught up with her.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked worriedly at the tall boy.

"Nothing, I was gonna see if I could walk you home?" Beck asked shyly.

"Sure, I could used the company," Tori said warmly with a brightening smiled. Beck felt his heart lip at the sight of her lovely smile that make her eye sparkle with the gentleness that she possessed.

"I had a great time tonight," Tori said as she continued the walk to her house. There was a slight cool breeze off the ocean that was sweeping through the valley, and the moon was full and bright that illuminated that concrete. She felt comfortable and safe a feeling that she was not used to and it scared her.

"I did too," Beck said as he walked with his hands in his pocket. He noticed that Tori was walking with her armed folded together and her dark lips trembled with a shiver slightly. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"Oh no, that wind had a chill in it, but I am fine," She said as they turned the corner.

Beck nodded as they continued to walk forward. "Would you like to come over and work on our project tomorrow?" He asked.

"That sounds good since I was trying to figure out what to do tomorrow," She said nodding making her shiny curls bob.

"Great, how about we start writing the song?" He suggested.

"That sounds good," Tori said.

Tori shivered again in the cooling October air and she felt something placed over her delicate shoulders. It was Beck vest that he had been wearing with his outfit. It was made of fleece and it warmed her right up. She fell herself blush slightly at the action. It also made her heart sigh with ease as they ended up at her street. She was the third house down and the lights appeared to be on.

"What time should I come over?" Tori asked.

"Does 11 sound good?" Beck asked.

"Awesome," She nodded as she walked up her drive way. Beck smiled as he found out that Tori was easy to talk to and she listened to every word he said.

Beck found himself once again floored by her beauty. She was amazingly beautiful and not just from the angelic outfit. He felt a force pulling his head as their eyes locked together. Her eyes landed on his lips as his did the same. Their noses brushed against each other slightly as they got closer, Tori could feel his warm breath hitting her lips and he went to lock his lips over hers when the door of her house opened quickly making them spring apart as fast as rushing water.

"Tori," Her dad called beckoning her to come in.

Tori smiled shyly at him as she turned to go into her home. "I will see you tomorrow," She said lightly as she disappeared with her dad in to the house. Beck, who was feeling slightly embarrassed from the sudden interruption of her father, felt his racing beating heart as it tried to calm down from the rush of feelings that were coursing through him. He smiled at the Vega house as he turned around to returned to his own.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hey everyone, I am sorry for the long wait, my son got sick, and my classes started. I didn't forget about you and I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! Thank you for the joy of writing. Would anyone like to be a beta for this story? Just leave me a PM and Ill get back to you soon.

Luvergirl!


End file.
